User talk:Katbluedog
Quick Message!!! type=comment bgcolor=transparent Testing Area This is the area I will use for testing things.-- 19:05, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me I tried to Move my Captain Jim Logan Page to Pirate King Captain Jim Logan but it said a page already has that title....can you help me out, please? Captain Jim Logan 15:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Meeting There is an international Trading Bank meeting today at 5:00 p.m. eastern time. It will be hed at the Kingshead Docks. Trickster22 20:49, January 29, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 Invited! You're Invited! See my blog post for info. I Can't Be Stopped... So yeah, I do kinda need help Is it still on the player's wiki or do you write it on the main wiki? And btw thanks. It took a long time to write my pirate's story :P Thanks for writing the page =) don't tease, even if I have been playing the game for ages, I'm still a noob to the wikia :P Kitty the Cat 19:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC)KittyTHECAT Ahoy there kat, wanna meet up on Port Royal? by the big dock? on the server Barno? Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 21:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Fancy Clan Hello Kat! You are wanted as a Fancy Clan member! Meaning, I would be honored if you would join. The fancy clan features some of the fanciest pirates ever to exist. I have noticed you would fit in perfectly! Please Respond. 23:08, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks That was a huge help for me thx so much Captain Robert 15:05, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Invite Hello! My name is Captain Shadow Sail, the king of Italy. Recently, I have made the government, Official Italy Government. I have noticed, you might be a nice addition. I have noticed you have what it takes to take part in a very important government. If you want to join, simple add yourself to the page. 20:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jack keeps changing my name back to regular Matthew Darkskull. And the first time he made a blog against it. I told him it is a Fan Wiki for Pirates so you can put it but he doesn't get it. - Matthew DarkskullTalk .. He says you have to follow his blog he made right when he changed it back the first time. It is kinda irritating me. i am sleepy cuz i patrol the wiki at night. lol - Matthew DarkskullTalk Hey Kat Am i aloud to delete comments on Matthew Darkskull's Page? Just wondering - Matthew DarkskullTalk El Gobierno Ofisioso de Espana Ahoy! El Gobierno Oficioso de Espana or EGOE is inviting you to join! There are several ranks open. If you think that there are no ranks suitable for you, leave a comment on the page saying what rank you want to be (Except one that is already taken) General Simon Treasurehawk Vandal Ban . He has no intentions on stopping until banned.--''Shade'' 21:43, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Special Message Help me. I have a user to report to you. His username is John Breasly, and I am seriously about to tear my hair out. Here is what has happened. I was looking on the RecentChanges, and on the Skull's Marines page, I saw some comments about the page, and John's was accusing Skull of taking members from INFERNO and forging fake pictures of Ned Yellowbeard badmouthing me, along with other users that left INFERNO. I told John, word for word, "He never wanted to steal anyone, nor did he have something against them, he's not that low. Now John, if that comment means you still don't believe him... *sigh* I hope you're not trying to start a fight with Skull". Also, Breasly was using Bator's images on the former's pages. Bator removed the images from the pages, and Breasly told him anyone could use them. When I told Breasly that if the owner of a picture wanted the picture removed from a page, it must be removed. After I did those two things (telling him Skull wouldn't steal people, and that the pictures must be removed), Breasly lashed out at me, threatened me, and told me to get a life. I, in self-defense, replied to him, telling him to stop insulting and threatening me, and he lashed out again, as well as tell Shadow his own story, without bothering to say what he himself did, and I ended up chastised, with John getting away with what he did. After a while, John told me I was a "stalker" and a "pitiful vigilante", and that I could be "held on a Royal Supreme Court trial". I am no longer replying to him, but I still see what he's saying to other users. Right now, he is trying to make my own friend, Capt. Skull X, think I'm malicious, and that I shouldn't be trusted. Please do something about it... I'm getting sick of being blamed and flamed for trying to help out the wiki (the two points I made earlier in this comment). Please note I have nothing against Shadow, though. It's John I'm concerned about.--''Shade'' 21:13, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Wait PLease dont delete my Wreslting Photos, i just use them as my Profile Pic. Captain Jim Logan 01:33, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Response Space? please dont need to be rude but they are just in a Gallery on my Profile? Captain Jim Logan 01:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ok As long as i can use them as my Profile Pic, ill delete them for you. Captain Jim Logan 01:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) umm I already deleted the Gallery. Captain Jim Logan 01:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Any? Kat u have any spare game cards u dont wanna use? If, so please send me the code :) Black ballade 21:16, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Im srry I just wanted to help the Admin by telling Feb not to creat too many 1 sentance pages because some admin will get annoyed and just started to delete them, and i was gonna tell him im not an Admin, also i said it was just a for warning. Captain Jim Logan 21:21, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Right Ya Captain Jim Logan 21:30, March 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: USERNAME CHANGE Hi kat i left a message on the page about piplupower changing her username, i asked a question and you replyied, thanks for the answer but do you know how i can find one person to get my Username changed? i have searched it and cant find anything. Please Reply ''Lord Usman '' 18:43, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your help it is most greatful. Social Portal Dear , It has gotten to my attention that the United Alliance Wiki is no longer your social portal. In the case if that is true, I have a proposal for you. I have just started the Elite Pirate Alliance Wiki, and it would be a true honor if it could replace the United Alliance Wiki as your social portal. Of course we also need to negotiate terms, so here they are. *We will... **...advertise this wiki on our main page, and many others. **...make 2 users of your choice, our admins, so they can monitor our activity. **...make more of users of our choice admins, if we believe they are doing good. **...let people create page about their guilds, pirates, stories, and made up things, and such. **...never betray you. Please take our proposal into strong consideration. If these terms aren't exactly what you are looking for, please respod to me on my talk page here, with new terms so we can begin to negotiate the bong between our wikis. I look forward to working with you. With highest regards, RE:big problem Hi kat i have a problem with my talk page, the box that is in the corner expanded! and i have no idea how to get rid of it, please check my chat page! If you cant get to me leave a message on EITC Press Office Regards ''Lord Usman '' 20:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC)